


Right Answer

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if my gut is wrong?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Answer

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #437 "wrong"

“But…” Abby said, curling her arms more tightly around her knees. “What if my gut is wrong?”

Gibbs looked at her. “Do you think it is?”

“I’m a scientist, Gibbs. I like numbers and facts. There’s no facts about this.”

“There’s one fact,” said Gibbs. “You love him.”

“Yeah,” Abby said. “Yeah, I do.”

“And what does your gut say about that?”

She took a deep breath. “That I’ve always loved Timmy, and I won’t regret saying yes.”

“Then say yes,” Gibbs told her.

Abby grinned. “Will you walk me down the aisle, Gibbs?”

He kissed her cheek. “Of course.”

THE END


End file.
